Introduction to the Woodstock Snape series
by MajorJune
Summary: Explanation of the story, and subsequent volumes.


_I'm creating this separate document to explain to readers/fans what these stories are all about._

_Back in late 2007 I was on an email discussion list devoted to Severus Snape; I can't remember what the original subject was about, but someone's post prompted me to post my own observation that if the nine year old Severus Snape we see in "The Prince's Tale" had somehow managed to get to the Woodstock Music and Arts Fair held in upstate New York that summer, that he and his clothes would not have been considered odd at all._

_This was met with amused responses which prompted me to dash off a post to the list which fleshed out an outline of Severus' life that was completely AU. This outline (which follows) prompted some list member to encourage me to turn it into a fanfic. Since I'd enjoyed writing when I was much younger, I looked at it as a fun way to get back into an enjoyable hobby._

_So here's the original outline that I posted:_

At Woodstock, everyone loved Severus' clothes; he had a vision after dropping acid and smoking weed and exclaimed: "_expletive deleted _baby! I ain't gonna make rope no mo'!" And on Wavy Gravy's commune, everyone started making smocks according to Severus' design, it became the next big fashion fad...

Now rich, he went to Manhattan in the early 70's and opened his own fashion design house. Sadly, he spent most evenings partying at Studio 54, and most of his profits went up his big hooked nose.

But John Lennon's murder in 1979 shook Severus to his very core, so he checked into the Betty Ford clinic and got clean and sober.

By the Corporate-Greed 80's he'd merged with other fashion houses via unfriendly takeovers, made them fabulously profitable by raiding their pension funds, and then sold it all for an outrageous sum to Japanese investors..

He started living the Lifestyles of The Rich and Obscure that the Death Eaters back home could only imagine in their wildest dreams. Unfortunately, he'd invested most of his money in the dot-com market that went south in the 90's...

So now he is back home at Spinners End, wearing his old smocks, wondering if he can get a job teaching at Hogwarts.

You can catch it all tomorrow night on Biography International cable channel...

_So there you go; the above basically tells you where this story is going, although as time and Woodstock Snape has progressed, some modifications to what happens later in the saga have changed…_

_So no, Lily won't be playing a major role in this saga, neither will any other characters from canon. That is not to say that some canon characters might not show up, but they will only play minor roles in the story._

_When I originally started "Woodstock Snape", I thought the total story arc spanning multiple decades could be done in one story._

_But as stories, and characters, are prone to do, the project has gotten bigger in scope. The focus isn't just on Sev, I discovered that I'd fallen in love with my Ocs, especially the kids. In fact, originally I was not going to have them meet anyone at Woodstock, then I thought I would have them just be friendly with some kids who they would never see again…but then I fell in love with the kids I introduced in those chapters, and I could see where they had value beyond the concert, if only as a type of Greek Chorus._

_So as the project now stands, some 23 chapters in "Woodstock Snape", it is going to consist of separate "books" for each decade. The current story will end in mid-1970. There will then be a second story covering the late 1970s, a third for the early-to-mid 1980s, a fourth for late 1980s/early 1990s, and I have decided there will be an Epilogue, but what year it covers will remain hidden until it is written and posted._

_I realize that these stories won't be every fan's cup of tea, especially those who are into particular ships. But if you the reader feel you are a real fan of Severus Snape, I hope that you will take the time to read these stories, since they will be exploring Sev's emotions and psyche. I love the character of Severus Snape, but I also recognize that he is a complex, troubled man, and I'm proposing to show just how he turns into the man he is, even when his life is totally different from the one in J. K. Rowling's work._

_And with that said, here is the caveat that I do not own the character of Severus Snape or any other character from the Harry Potter series, and I am not making any money off of this endeavor, blah, blah, blah…_


End file.
